


All That He Remembers

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Kevin remembers everything. The fights, the rebellions, the blood. And then, he remembers nothing at all.





	All That He Remembers

Kevin remembered the day that Strexcorp first came to Desert Bluffs. Of course he did. It was hard to forget the moment that the sky filled with yellow helicopters, is many that they blocked out the sun. It was hard to forget the blood covered workers, with their creepy smiles and black eyes. It was hard to forget the first screams, echoing through the terrified town.

Kevin remembered the fighting. At first the citizens of Desert Bluffs had, of course, fought against Strexcorp. There is no town in the world that would allow a company as corrupt and evil as Strexcorp to take over their lives without fighting back first. 

He tried not to remember walking down the dusty streets and seeing the first red stains, splattered across the pavement. He tried not to remember the citizens of Desert Bluffs, one by one having the corners of the mouths slit into smiles. But, it is hard not to remember things like that. 

Kevin had led the rebellions from his radio show, sending out messages of hope and determination as often as possible. As more and more local businesses and companies were taken over by Strex, Kevin was the one person encouraging everyone to keep fighting. A few times, he led battles himself. His groups would attack Strex workers in the streets, attacking them, trying, desperately, to kill them. But he was no fighter. He couldn't stand being out there, watching his friends and allies dying around him, so he'd returned to the station and to broadcasting once again. 

He remembered says spent in hiding from Strex workers, sent to stop him from spreading this messages. He remembered hiding people in his house when they were being hunted by StrexCorp. He remembered having to move so many times, just to stay one step ahead of them. 

He remembered all of this as he stood outside the door to the radio station, staring at the sign pinned there. DESERT BLUFFS COMMUNITY RADIO - NOW OWNED BY STREXCORP! read the sign. Kevin gulped, wanting more than anything to run for his life, but knowing he had nowhere else to hide. He took a deep breath, and then stepped inside.

Already, a few bloodstains decorated the walls, and he could hear a faint screaming from somewhere within the building.  
"Kevin!" came a voice from behind him, a voice that made him shudder. Turning around, he saw Lauren Mallard.  
"Get away, I don't want to work for you!" he screamed, trying to get out of the door, but she was blocking his exit.  
"Now now Kevin, Strexcorp only wants to help you. To help you smile!" she drawled, her voice cold and harsh. "Daniel, perhaps you will escort Kevin to the re-education centre," she snapped, and Kevin felt cold metal on his back. 

Twisting, he saw the robotic face of Daniel, the Strexcorp supervisor, peering at him through narrowed eyes. He wriggled, kicking and screaming like a toddler who can't have what they want. He saw Daniel raise a fist, and then everything went black.  
*******  
Kevin remembered everything he had done, all of the fighting and the rebellions. Screams echoed through the building. And then, he remembered nothing.

Half an hour later, Kevin walked into his recording studio. Blood dripped from his face onto his already stained clothes. He raised a hand, brushing his fingertips against the blood stained walls. He sat down on the chair, feeling blood soak into his shoes, and leaned towards the microphone. 

"Strex, we are everything," he spoke, his voice a higher pitch than usual, "Good morning, Desert Bluffs!"   
All around town, the rebellions began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot, but I really want to use this idea to create a longer fanfic one day as I can't help feeling so sorry for Kevin and I love his character so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave kudos or a comment with any suggestions, I love hearing other people's opinions on my work!!


End file.
